Love Songs
by divcon
Summary: What songs would the Warblers sing to their partners? And if Blaine had the chance, what would he sing to Kurt? Not the best summary but please read.


**I don't own Glee although I wish I did. Klaine is amazing, I'm sure you will agree. I can't wait to see the Valentine's Day episode. **

**Hope you enjoy the story, please send me some reviews. Even if it's only a short one, I relish reading any reviews.**

**LOVE SONGS**

Kurt raised his hand to knock on Blaine's door but before he could, he heard Wes and Blaine talking inside. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he did anyway.

"So, do you think he'll like it?" Blaine asked in a nervous voice.

"I'm sure he'll love it but seriously why don't you just ask him out like a normal person?"

"I've tried a couple of times but I always chicken out. I don't know if he'll think I'm crossing some sort of line. Anyway, I'm not sure if he feels the same way."

Wes shook his head; he knew that Blaine had nothing to worry about. He'd seen the looks that they gave each other when they thought no one else was watching. Hell, all of the Warblers had seen it. Everyone but the two of them knew how they felt about each other. That was why the rest of them had decided to throw a 'Warblers Valentines Day' party. It would just be the Warblers and their partners and David had offered to hold it at his place. The idea was that each Warbler who brought their partner would have to sing a love song to them. They hoped that this would be the push that got their two friends together.

Kurt stepped away from the door and chewed at this lower lip. Obviously they were talking about someone that Blaine was interested in. Was Blaine going to take him to the party? Should he bring someone? But who would he bring?

"Hey Kurt, is Blaine in?"

Kurt turned around to see Piers, Jackson and Evan walking down the hall towards him. Evan and Jackson were holding hands, they'd been dating since Christmas and Kurt was happy for them both. Evan was a Warbler and Jackson was in his French class. He liked them both. Looking over at Piers, he told him that he thought Blaine was inside and then he turned around and made his way back to his room. It was only when he reached his room that he remembered the reason that he went to see Blaine in the first place. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the figurine. It was a miniature Harry Potter, the one that Blaine was missing from his collection. The one that had taken Kurt two months to find and a substantial chunk of his savings to buy. He put it carefully on his bedside table and lay down on his bed, trying to figure out what to do about Blaine. Piers knocked on Blaine's door and waited for him to answer. When the door opened, Wes was standing on the other side.

"Is Blaine here?"

"He's having a shower. He'll meet us in the rehearsal room soon. Come on, let's go."

The four boys headed down the hall towards the stairs. Piers told Wes about seeing Kurt outside Blaine's room and that got them all talking about how they should be together. Hopefully, after tomorrow night they would be a couple. The rest of the Warblers were waiting for them. Jackson gave Evan a quick kiss on the cheek before he headed off to the library. The others entered the room and took their seats. Looking around, Wes realised that neither Blaine nor Kurt were here so he decided to talk to the other Warblers about their problem couple. All the guys gave up ideas about how to get them together. Most of them were ridiculous but a couple of them were actually good. He just hoped that they wouldn't have to use any of them. They had finished discussing it and were all talking about what songs they would be singing the following night when Blaine walked in.

"Where's Kurt?"

"Don't know," replied David, "he knew about the meeting didn't he?"

"Yeah, I reminded him at lunch." Richard said.

"I'll go get him." Blaine said to no one in particular as he headed out of the room. As he left, he thought he heard a couple of the guys say 'of course you will', but he ignored them and made his way up to Kurt's room. When he reached the room, he hesitated before knocking. When he didn't get a response, he slowly opened the door and looked in. He spotted Kurt straight away; he was asleep on his bed, cuddling the stuffed animal that Mercedes had given him for Christmas. Walking over to the bed, he squatted down to get a better look at Kurt. He sat there for a second, just watching Kurt sleep. Reaching out, he gently moved his fringe off his face. He then softly ran his fingers down his cheek. He didn't want to leave but he was starting to feel like a creeper, sitting here while Kurt slept, unaware of his presence. As he stood up he noticed the figurine on the bedside table. Instantly he knew it was the missing figurine that he'd been looking for for months. He couldn't believe that Kurt had it. He wondered why? Kurt wasn't an avid fan, not like he was anyway. Taking a final look at Kurt, he turned and left the room as silently as he had entered and he made his way back to the rest of the Warblers.

By the time he had returned to the rehearsal room the meeting was over and the guys were kicking back, laughing and joking with each other. He made his way over to where Wes and David were standing with Jason and Evan. He asked them what he'd missed. David told him that they'd discussed who would bring what food and that everyone should bring their own drinks. He and Kurt had been put down to bring something savoury. Blaine had no idea what to bring but he'd ring his mum later. She'd whip something up for him.

When the dinner bell rang, twenty minutes later, the boys made their way to the dining hall. Blaine looked around but couldn't see Kurt in the sea of blue blazers. He must still be asleep; Blaine decided that he'd take some food up to him later. He sat down with the others and ate his dinner. They all joked around and the time flew by. Before he knew it, the closing bell rang. They'd been in the hall for an hour. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with Kurt's favourite soup, he then grabbed some bread. Nodding to Mr Donnelly, he explained that the soup was for Kurt who was in his room, not feeling the best. Mr Donnelly gave him permission to take the food up to Kurt's room. Thanking him, Blaine left the hall. Once again, he knocked on the door but unlike the last time, Kurt said to come in. Opening the door, he saw that Kurt was sitting on his bed. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was ruffled. He looked adorable. When he saw Blaine, he let out a squeak and ran into his bathroom. Blaine laughed quietly and put the food onto the desk.

"I brought you something to eat."

"Thank you. I'll be out in a second."

Blaine picked up a magazine and made himself comfortable on Kurt's bed. He leaned against the head board and crossed his ankles. That was how Kurt found him when he walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later. He made his way over to his desk and sat down to eat his meal. As he ate, he kept glancing over at Blaine; he looked so good on his bed. He just wished that he could curl up beside him. He so wanted to kiss him but he didn't want to risk losing his friendship so he held himself back and finished his meal. When he was done, he thanked Blaine for thinking of him and bringing him the food. Blaine looked up from the magazine and smiled. He tapped his hand on the bed beside him, urging Kurt to sit next to him. Kurt quickly moved over to the bed and sat down next to Blaine. Together they looked through the magazine. Kurt pointed out the clothes that he thought would become trends this season.

They sat like that for another hour, shoulders and hips touching. Neither boy moved, both relishing the physical contact. They only moved when the curfew bell rang. Slowly, they both got off the bed. As Blaine prepared to leave, Kurt grabbed the figurine and shyly handed it to Blaine. He took the figurine and thanked Kurt before leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. When he stepped back, he looked at Kurt, whose eyes had widened. Blaine wanted to kick himself, why had he done that? He'd blown it, taking the figurine; he thanked Kurt again and told him that he would see him at David's the following night. He then left and Kurt stood at the door. He lifted his hand and gently touched his cheek with his fingers. Blaine had kissed him. Yes, it had been a thank you but it was still a kiss and his lips had been so very soft and he'd smelt amazing. Maybe tomorrow night he could finally give him a proper kiss.

Arriving at David's house the following evening, Kurt shook his head and just stared out of his windscreen in awe. He knew that most of the guys at Dalton came from wealthy families but seeing it was another thing. David's house was bigger than Blaine's and his house was huge. Parking his car, he grabbed the food, shut and locked the car and made his way into the house. It wasn't hard to find his way; he just followed the music and laughter. As he looked around the room, he realised that he was the last to arrive. Walking over to David, he put the food on the table. David clapped him on the back and announced to the room that the singing could start now that Kurt had arrived. A cheer went up and everyone turned towards the karaoke machine. David introduced Kurt to Stephanie, his girlfriend, who smiled and gave him a hug. She, in turn, introduced him to Tammy, Julie, Emma, Crystal and Joanne. They then introduced him to yet more girls. His head started to swim; he would never remember their names.

"Don't worry, they know you'll forget. They are all great girls. You'll get to know them better over time."

Kurt turned his head and softly thanked Blaine. The two boys stood together as the other guys got up to the mike one at a time to sing to their partners. Evan went first, the other guys made sure that Jackson was standing right in front of him. As the intro played, Evan winked at him and then he started singing 'Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You'. When he'd finished, everyone clapped and Jackson wiped the tears off his cheek before enveloping Evan in a hug.

And so it progressed. Piers sang 'The Glory Of Love' to Crystal; Richard sang 'Love Me Tender' to Joanne; Dominic sang 'Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You' to Tammy; Jason sang 'Crazy For You' to Emma; Chris sang 'L.O.V.E.' to Donna; Wes sang '(Everything I Do) I Do It For You' to Julie and David sang 'The Way You Make Me Feel' to Stephanie. When he'd finished, everyone cheered. Kurt turned to walk away. Everyone who had brought their partners had sung but David started to speak again so he stopped.

"Ok, we have one more singer. Now, he doesn't have a partner at the moment but after singing this song he's hoping to change that. So, let's give it up for Blaine."

Kurt swung around to look at Blaine, his eyes round. Blaine was giving David an evil glare but he turned to Kurt and asked him to listen closely to the song and then they would talk. He then stepped up to the mike and hit a button on the karaoke machine. The room was again filled with music.

Blaine never took his eyes off Kurt as he started to sing.

_Though I've tried before to tell him_

_Of the feeling I have for him in my heart_

_Every time that I come near him_

_I just lose my nerve_

_As I've done from the start_

_Every little thing he does is magic_

_Everything he does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for him goes on_

_Do I have to tell the story _

_Of a thousand rainy days since we first met_

_It's a big enough umbrella_

_But it's always me that ends up getting wet_

_Every little thing he does is magic_

_Everything he does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for him goes on_

_I resolved to call him up a thousand times a day_

_And ask him if he'll date me in some old fashioned way_

_But my silent fears have gripped me_

_Long before I reach the phone_

_Long before my tongue has tripped me_

_Must I always be alone_

_Every little thing he does is magic_

_Everything he does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for him goes on_

_Every little thing he does is magic_

_Everything little thing just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for him goes on_

_Every little thing he does is magic._

When he had finished, Blaine stepped over to where Kurt was standing, his hands were shaking.

"So, what do you say?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes," Kurt whispered, "yes, I'll date you in an old fashioned way." He leaned in and engulfed Blaine in a hug as a cheer went up around the room.

"It's about time that you two figured out that you were meant to be together." Wes called out.

"Come on everyone, let's leave these two alone and get some food." David shouted.

With that, everyone else left the room, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone. Not that they really noticed. They only had eyes for each other. Blaine gently cupped Kurt's face and brought his lips to his and gently kissed him. It was the gentle kiss of things to come.

**A/N: It took me such a long time to figure out what songs the Warblers would sing. Blaine's song, I knew from the start, it was while listening to that song that I thought it would be a great song for Blaine to sing to Kurt. If you don't know the songs, here are the song names and artists ****whose versions I was thinking of.**

**Blaine & Kurt: Everything She Does Is Magic – John Barrowman**

**Evan & Jackson: Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You – John Barrowman**

**Piers & Crystal: The Glory Of Love – Peter Cetera**

**David & Stephanie: The Way You Make Me Feel – Michael Jackson**

**Wes & Julie: (Everything I Do) I Do It For You – Bryan Adams**

**Richard & Joanne: Love Me Tender – Elvis**

**Dominic & Tammy: Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You – Glenn Medeiros**

**Jason & Emma: Crazy For You – Madonna**

**Chris & Donna: L.O.V.E. – Michael Buble**

**Listen to them all, they are great songs.**


End file.
